Sin conocerte
by Tonks Moonlight
Summary: mi primer songfic, DMGW, leanlo y reviews plz


**Sin Conocerte**

By Tonks Moonlight

**_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend_**

Lo se, te amo y ni siquiera te conozco, bueno al menos no como yo quisiera, solo te he visto pasar, caminando por los pasillos del colegio, en el gran comedor y una que otra vez en el expreso.

Lo que no entiendo es como me pude fijar en ti, la hermana de mi peor enemigo, bueno mi segundo peor enemigo, por que Potter es y será siempre mi enemigo numero uno, como lo odio, no solamente por ser él, sino por que tú lo amas, por que por su culpa tú nunca podrás estar conmigo... 

Aunque él no es el único culpable, no, también yo tengo algo de culpa…

**_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_**

Soy culpable por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy, por la razón de que soy Slytherin y la principal y mayor causa por la que soy culpable es por mi maldito orgullo y cobardía, así es soy un cobarde, un cobarde por no hacer mi propia vida, por que tengo miedo de enfrentar a mi padre… aunque valdría la pena… dejar atrás una reputación de generaciones, todo por tu amor…

**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_**

Te amo, te quiero y te deseo, añoro tenerte en mis brazos, es extraño lo sé, es extraño por que no te conozco, solo te he visto…

Hoy te veo caminar, sola, trato de juntar valor para hablarte, lo intento, pero simplemente no puedo, lo arruinaría todo, por que mi orgullo puede mas que todo mi deseo de besarte 

Aunque… he escuchado que el amor mueve montañas, ¿será cierto?, podría intentarlo…  

**_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my best friend_**

**_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_**

Te acercas cada vez más, no hay nadie alrededor, estás a mi lado, te hablo, no lo puedo creer… volteas, y me miras a los ojos, una mirada… ¿de miedo?... no, tampoco es odio… será eso que creo, no, tu amas al estúpido de Potter.

…silencio… más silencio, por fin decido hablar… 

**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_**

Caminamos por los jardines del colegio, llegamos a la orilla del lago y nos sentamos, arreglas tu cabello distraídamente, digo tu nombre una vez más, tu volteas lentamente, una vez más veo tus ojos… ojos de ángel, bajo la mirada y me encuentro con tus labios, rojos como cerezas, coloco mis manos sobre tus hombros… tiemblas un poco… vuelvo a mirar tus ojos, y tomando aire torpemente digo… te amo

**_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_**

Sin darte tiempo a contestar te beso, y, para mi sorpresa no me rechazas, acaso tu también me amas, acaso tu también me amas sin conocerme…

Con dificultad rompo el beso, tienes los ojos cerrados, y… una sonrisa en los labios… lentamente tus parpados se levantan, me miras… estoy muy nervioso, pero tu dulce voz me tranquiliza…

Escucho las palabras que tantas veces soñé que me decías…

"Te amo Draco Malfoy, sé que es algo loco y tonto, pues ni siquiera te conozco, no estoy segura de si eres como yo creo, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que te amo"

terminas de hablar y me abrazas, un abrazo tierno y delicado, te aparto de mi, solo lo suficiente para verte y decirte que confíes en mi, que me conozcas, pues no soy como todos piensan que soy, no dejo que contestes y una vez más te regalo un beso…  

**_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_**__

El día más feliz de mi vida, no lo cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo, todo un día a tu lado, besándote y admirándote… amándote sin conocerte

** FIN **

**N/A:** Mi primer songfic, espero les haya gustado, es de Draco y Ginny jaja mi pareja favorita (claro junto con la de Remus y Tonks), esta muy dulce, espero sus reviews, quisiera que me dijeran si les gusto y si la canción es la correcta, recuerden que es mi primer songfic.

bueno se que debería estar actualizando el fic de insomnio, pero la verdad la inspiración me abandono, pero prometo encontrarla pronto jaja, asi que no desesperen, reviews por favor, ah y muchas gracias por leer. 

Besos y nos vemos.


End file.
